


Happy New Year at 221b

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve at 221b. (A little fun with F.r.i.e.n.d.s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year at 221b

**Author's Note:**

> Posted December 31st, 2015.

  
Lestrade: All right! Here we go! 2016! The year of Greg!

Sherlock: *deadpan, standing next to Molly* We're very happy for you.

Lestrade: What's the matter?!

Sherlock: We wanted to kiss at midnight, but nobody else is going to so y'know…

Lestrade: All right, I'll take care of it.

Molly: Oh no, wait! Greg!

(They try to stop him, not sure of what he's planning. He ignores them and goes to talk to John.)

John: *hopping* 73! 72! 71!

Lestrade: John! John! John, listen! Who are you kissing at midnight, huh?

John: What?

Lestrade: Well you gotta kiss someone, you can't kiss Molly.

John: Of course not. I'm kissing my wife, Mary.

Lestrade: Good.

John: Wait, *hushed* who's gonna kiss Molly.

Lestrade: Sherlock.

John: Really?

Lestrade: Mate, who would you rather have kiss Molly, me or Sherlock?

John: That's a good point.

Lestrade: Yeah.

John: So you're kissing Sally? *one brow raised*

Lestrade: Yeah...

John: All right. If you think that's a good idea.

Lestrade: Mary! Mary! John wants to kiss you at midnight!

Mary: Oh, he better. I'm not getting left out on anymore New Years Eves again.

Lestrade: Sally! Sally! Listen, I'm gonna kiss you at midnight.

Sally: What?!

John: Well, everyone's gotta kiss someone. You can't kiss John, he's married.

Sally: So?

Lestrade: So? Who would you rather have kiss you, me or Sherlock?

sally: Oh, good point.

Lestrade: Yeah!

All: *watching the ball drop* 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Sherlock: *kisses Molly* Happy New Year!

Molly: Happy New Year.

John: *kisses Mary* Happy New Year, Hon!

Mary: You too!

Sally: *To Lestrade* Happy New Year, Greg!

Lestrade: So did that do anything for ya?

Sally: *slowly walks away*


End file.
